


The things I do for a cup of coffee.

by Zoewritingstuff



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoewritingstuff/pseuds/Zoewritingstuff
Summary: Miss Tohru Honda was never very fond of coffee.Until she started working in a Bar.Cafè/Bar!AU Kyoru. Yes.





	The things I do for a cup of coffee.

Miss Tohru Honda was never very fond of coffee.

  
Until she started a college life.

  
Until she started working in a Bar.

  
Until she moved out with her two best friends.

  
Then she had to start making coffee and like everything else Tohru did, she actually started liking coffee itself.

_ And_ Uo discovered her very passion for the brown beverage too, being the cafeteria's number one customer.

  
And so here they were a warm july's afternoon, in the little bar where Tohru worked, near to the apartment they shared with Hana, too -Hana, who always somehow managed to handle Uo's coffee addiction well, was in her family's home since her last exam, _so obviously_ wasn't there to scold her - Uo sipping her coffee, and Tohru cleaning the counter. It was peaceful: there were just the two of them in the place, the sun shone brightly through the window... Tohru was happy to be there.

  
Only after three years after her mother's death she was able to work and study hard, and to live in an apartment with her friends, though small.

There was not much to really complain about, because although their house was just one in the great apartment building lived by tens of student who like Hana and her studied in the department of medicine, none of their neighbors were annoying, much less those who lived in their same landing- one of them was the handsome grayhaired guy who followed some lessons with her, and his as beautiful cousin. A writer apparently.  
Tohru was all right. And she knew her mom would have been proud of her.

  
She let out a loud sigh right before Uo called her name, catching her attention.  
The blond licked her lips.

  
"Have to study. Goin' home " she just said, giving her a peck on the cheek ''I'm doing dinner!''  
Tohru smiled, as her best friend approached the door  
''That means we're ordering'' she said, through giggles  
''Smart girl'' replied Uo, winking and walking out the door.

There were five minutes, more or less, in which Tohru continued her cleaning behind the counter. Alone. In silence.  
Then someone very, very loud entered the bar.

  
Tohru jumped on her place, greeting them enthusiastically as always.  
She almost didn't pay attention at the three who, already arguing, made their way to a table. She had to look twice to understand that they were her neighbors-the grayhaired guy and the writer one- and that the guy with them had the most beautiful hair she had ever seen. Orange as the sunset.

  
''Absolutely no'' he was saying  
''Why in the world should _I_ share a room with _him_?'' asked the other boy glaring the older one, who just sighed in response.

  
But he didn't had to reply, because there Tohru was, smiling. Doing her work. ''May I take your order?'' she asked, cheerfully.  
Her two, familiar, dear neighbors smiled at her in response. The new boy just puffed.  
The girl swallowed hard.  
''Maybe some coffee?''  
The new boy eyed her, and then said something she wasn't expecting.

''I _hate_ coffee''  
_Oh. This is gonna be a loooong summer._

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice that English is not my native language, feel free to point out every grammatical and lessical error.  
This is my very first fanfiction in this fandom that I love so much, and I'm so excited! This was just the prologue, but I hoped you liked it and were intrigued by that. See you soon!


End file.
